List of minor characters in T3H Zelda Galaxy
The following is a list of minor characters in T3H Zelda Galaxy. Barinade Barinade is an electrically-charged creature who is attached to the walls of Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach. Link cuts off one of its suckers, but the other knocks him out and so the Writer cuts off the other one, thus destroying the creature. Appears In *Electrical Enemy Bongo Bongo Bongo Bongo is a large, invisible slug like creature whose floating hands are the only visible part of its body. It plays a massive bongo drum, and its body only becomes visible when the hands are injured. Link stabs it in the mouth, killing it. Appears In *Ganondorf's Castle Crew of the King of Red Lions The Crew of the King of Red Lions are classic examples of redshirts, stock characters whose only purpose is to die, in order to represent the peril the main characters face. They are the crewmembers of a ship called the King of Red Lions, and are all killed by the Kraken. They are simply generic stick figures, except for one who wields an axe, and is the only one whose death is actually shown (he is shoved into the Kraken's maw). Appear In *The Return of Davy Jones Crew of the S.S. Zelda The Crew of the S.S. Zelda are also redshirts, who man the S.S. Zelda, a royal Hyrule Navy ship. They are all killed by the Kraken except for two survivors, who are beheaded by Davy Jones's crewmembers. Appear In *No Survivors Four Giants The Four Giants are four large giants who assist in pushing the moon back into orbit. Although they are portrayed as kind, helpful creatures in Majora's Mask, they are portrayed as rude and selfish in the comic, demanding 10 million rupees from Link in exchange for helping him save the world. Appear In *Oh Noes a Seizure! *The Master Sword Gohma Gohma is a giant armored spider who attacks Link and the Writer on Ganondorf's orders. Link easily defeats it by stabbing it in the eye. Appears In *Easy Bosses Goht Goht is a goat-like animal that Link kills with a sword stab. Appears In *Excessive Violence Gyorg Gyorg is a fish that lives in the lake where Link encounters it. Link shoots it in the face with his bow. Appears In *Three Days J. Peterman Jacopo Peterman, more commonly referred to as J. Peterman, is the eccentric owner of the J. Peterman catalog company and a world traveler. He is notable for telling long winded stories about odd subjects, and making strange business deals. He is a parody of his Seinfeld counterpart, who himself is a parody of the real-life John Peterman. He "helps" Dracog find Pickett, although he really did nothing. Appears In *But How Does that Make you Feel? *The Carnival Man *The Massive Battle Jackie Chiles Jackie Chiles was the lawyer of Samus, Oveur, and the Writer in the original series finale of T3H Metroid Galaxy. He returns to sue Link and Zelda for Davy Jones. Appears In *Lawsuit *Oh Noes a Seizure! King Dodongo King Dodongo is a giant, powerful fire-breathing dinosaur. Link kills him by throwing a bomb in his mouth as he charges up a fire blast. Appears In *Easy Bosses Lord Jabu-Jabu Lord Jabu-Jabu makes a brief cameo appearance in which he swallows Link and the Writer. Appears In *Electrical Enemy *The Return of Davy Jones Midna Main article: Midna Seven Sages The Seven Sages are powerful beings, each associated with a different element. They try to execute Ganondorf, but after they fail and Ganondorf kills a Sage, they seal him away in the Twilight Realm so he can be "their problem". Appear In *Triforce Battle *Execution Skull Kid The Skull Kid is a resident of Termina, who comes across Majora's Mask. The mask takes control of him, and he tries to smash the moon into Termina. Appears In *Burn and Pillage *Three Days *Duel with Majora Twinrova Twinrova is a mechanical creature that shoots fire and ice. It freezes the Writer, but is then destroyed by Zelda. Appears In *Many Battles *Fire n' Water Category:T3H Zelda GalaxyCategory:T3H Zelda Galaxy characters